powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert
Gilbert (AKA '''Gigi')'' is a one-time villain from Powerpuff Girls Z. He Debuts in "Gigi the Great". Biography In "Gigi the Great", Gilbert worked at a hair salon, and kept giving his customers a bunch of horrible traffic-cone shaped haircuts. He got in a lot of trouble at work, and all he did was complain that nobody understood his artistic genius. He sought confirmation from his talking teddy bear, Squiggles. Squiggles was struck by Z Rays, turning him into an evil, hypnotic toy, that hypnotized Gigi into becoming a chemically enhanced super-villain, with hair cutting powers and mind control powers. He used these powers to make everyone like his stupid haircuts. Appearance Gilbert has long black hair styled in an angled bob with a single lavender streak in it on the bangs. He has green eyes and has mascara on. He wears magenta colored lipstick. In his normal state, he wears a white long sleeved dress with ruffled sleeves. He pairs it off with gray pants and black shoes. When he got hypnotized, his outfit changes into an orange-striped vest with long pink collar and red dots on the first both ends and pairs it off with a purple belt and yellow buckles on the right, center and left. He wears a red long sleeved dress underneath with a black tie and folded pink sleeves. His pats are pink and wears purple boots. When he turns into a monster, his appearance changes. His face is shaped like a shuttlecock. His hair is pointed and is colored pink with a red G in the center. The skin of his face changes into lighter green with red googles and a wide mouth like a puppet. His collar now surrounds his neck and has red dots in every end. His left hand turns into a big scissor and his right arm turns into a big comb. His legs are bend and still wears pink pants but now has black zigzag line, while the right buckle of his belt now supports a purple bag Personality Gilbert (AKA Gigi) is a stereotypical flamboyant French hairstylist. He is very extravagant and seems to be a bit crazy. He talks to a teddy bear named Squiggles and he keeps giving his customers a bunch of really stupid looking traffic cone haircuts. Powers and Abilities * '''Scissor Hand and Legs- '''When he hypnotized himself and turned into a giant, he sliced into every building with his left hand and legs. * '''Hypnotism- '''Gigi hypnotized all of his customers, his colleagues and Buttercup. He eventually hypnotized himself when he failed to hypnotized the Powerpuff Girls Z. * '''Hair Gel- '''Blossom and Bubbles tried to attack Gigi but he shoots them with Hair Gel and gets both their weapons stuck. Episode Appearances *Gigi the Great *The Professor Gets His Cut *Flower Power (Cameo) Gallery Evil Gigi.png Gigi Transfortmation.png Gigi Walking.png Trivia * Just like Himeko Shirogane and Annie/Sakurako Kintoki, they get their powers from an object or an animal. However, unlike them, Squiggles was adjusted by Ken to prevent Gigi to transform in the future. Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Z characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Raven-haired characters Category:Supervillains Category:Humans